1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of managing an image forming apparatus through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, though a variety of image forming apparatuses, such as printers and multi-function devices, are being launched, it is not easy to find a suitable method for dealing with an error of the image forming apparatuses. Specifically, it is difficult for a user to personally solve an error of an image forming apparatus, and a help of a service engineer is required, which takes a lot of time. Information may be provided in manuals or web pages for the user to personally find methods for dealing with various errors, but if information about various types of image forming apparatuses is provided, the user has to look for required information from among a huge amount of information at great inconvenience.
Meanwhile, in response to various requests from users, a development engineer needs to accurately diagnose various errors generated in the act of image forming apparatuses and determine causes for the errors, and obtain various type of information from corresponding raw data.